


Plenty of Time

by onaswiftlytiltingplanet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaswiftlytiltingplanet/pseuds/onaswiftlytiltingplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets hit on by a really creepy guy at a bar, and the bartender is kind enough to step in and help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> There's a creepy person in this fic, who says some really uncomfortable things to pick up Enjolras, so if that kind of stuff bothers you, be warned! It's only a few lines, so you could absolutely skip them and fill in the blanks, without any effect on the story.
> 
> I picture Grantaire's tattoos looking a lot like [this](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/65/c6/46/65c6465f16f75dd3cb4bc94c8235fdc5.jpg), if you're interested.
> 
> If you like it, please leave comments and kudos!

Enjolras does not sulk. He would deny that with his dying breath.

He is _not_ sulking.

What he _is_ doing, is staring the wood countertop of the bar where he’s sitting, occasionally throwing bitter glances at the dance floor behind him, to where his two best friends are dancing together.

He’s glad that Combeferre and Courfeyrac are finally figuring out their feelings, since they’ve been tiptoeing around each other for weeks. But he can’t help but feel a bit put out.

They invited him to come with them, saying it was going to be a big thing, but they had apparently not asked anyone else to go, thus making Enjolras the third wheel. Which is ridiculous. That three of them have been a perfectly functioning tricycle since they all met in their freshman year of university.

But now that there’s a new dynamic in their trio, they’re still trying to determine how it fits into the group without making anyone uncomfortable. And Enjolras knows that that must be what they were attempting to do with this outing tonight, but it’s really not going so well.

So Enjolras is sitting alone at a bar, with no drink, not sulking.

He’s also not periodically checking out the man behind the bar. Except he really is. Those tattoos are extremely distracting and ridiculously attractive. And it certainly doesn’t hurt that the arms underneath the tattoos are really well muscled.

It was during one of these glances at the bartender that a tall, older looking man sat down on the stool next to him. Enjolras doesn’t notice until he leans into his personal space, startling him into nearly falling off his seat.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing alone, in a place like this?” the man leers.

 _Is this guy even real? Who talks like that?_ Enjolras thinks to himself, cringing away from him.

“I’m not alone”

The man’s smile gets wider as he says, “Well, you are right now. I don’t think whoever you’re with would even notice if you slipped away.”

The man’s words really unsettled Enjolras. He didn’t know if they were supposed to be threatening, but they really felt that way.

“No, really, I—” Enjolras stutters, trying to get out of the conversation, about to go find ‘Ferre and Courf, but before he even gets off his barstool, a tattooed arm appears in his line of sight, putting a drink down in front of him. Enjolras looks up to see the bartender smiling at him.

“Here you go, love,” he says, winking at him, and Enjolras really doesn’t want to think about what that did to him. “I told you, my shift doesn’t end until midnight, so if you really insist on waiting here, for me to get done, at least have something to drink, okay?” The dark haired man smiles warmly, almost fondly, at Enjolras, who was trying not to gape at the man.

Despite being thrown by the unexpected turn of events, Enjolras catches on beautifully, and rolls his eyes smiles at the man indulgently, before saying, “Alright, fine. Thanks, dear.” He doesn’t stop there, even though he knows he probably should. “When’s you’re next break, though? Just watching you work is getting boring,” he continues, and wow, he is definitely flirting with this man.

And the bartender is well aware of that, according to his smirk and the lift of one eyebrow. “Not for another half hour, but I might be able to duck out a bit earlier. Not for long, though.”

Enjolras pouts in response, and Grantaire chuckles, leans across the bar, and says, “Don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of time when we get home.”

The creepy man was glaring between the two of them for the whole exchange, and he looks like he wants to keep pursuing what he was after before he was interrupted, but before he could, the man behind the counter turned to face him. He fixes him with a cold stare and says, “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I suppose not,” he grunts.

“Then be on your way, please. We’re too busy tonight to have stools taken up by people not drinking.”

The man grimaces, and narrows his eyes at Enjolras, who merely challenges him to say something, with a quirk of his eyebrows. He stalks away towards the dance floor, with his shoulder hunched over.

Enjolras turns back to the bar and finds the bartender already looking at him. He smiles and says, “I’m Grantaire, by the way. Sorry about that. I just figured you might like a little help with that.”

“Enjolras,” he says to the man. “It’s fine. More than fine, actually. I was about to just get up and find my friends, but I don’t think they would have appreciated any interruptions. So thanks. Seriously.”

“Oh. You’re welcome, I, uh, should really get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else.” He blushes, looking down, before walking over to serve the other patrons sitting at the bar.

Enjolras watches him go, and takes a tentative sip of his drink, realizing it was Dr. Pepper. He had expected a rum and coke or something, but instead it was just a plain soda. His favorite soda, in fact. Purely a coincidence, of course, but he can’t help but smile into his drink at how warm it makes him feel.

He really didn’t think that the bartender would be so…sweet. But as it turns out, he is. Ridiculously so. He had stepped in to get that guy to back off, given him a free drink, and left with nothing more than a, “Glad I could help, talk to you later,” before getting back to work. And the blushing is just too much for Enjolras. When he was imagining what it would be like to be held by those tattooed arm, it was more along the lines of getting fucked against a wall, not cuddling and falling asleep together. Not that Enjolras doesn’t want the sex anymore, because good god, he does. It’s just that now he wants both. He wants to actually be here waiting for his boyfriend to get off of work, so that they can go home together and be all...domestic.

And Enjolras knows exactly how ridiculous that is, given that he only just met the man, but he can’t help it. When he looks up again, he finds Grantaire looking at back at him, while he mixes someone else’s drink. When their eyes meet, they both give each other small smiles, before turning away.

Enjolras waits a few minutes, sipping his drink, and contemplating whether or not he should do what he’s thinking of doing. But Enjolras is a very determined man, so he gets Grantaire’s attention and waves him over.

“What can I do for you, Enjolras?” he says.

His heart flutters at the sound of his name coming out of Grantaire's lips. He hesitates before saying, “When you said you could take your break a little early, did you mean it?”

Grantaire looks concerned and say, “Why did that guy come back or something?”

“No, he didn’t.” Enjolras looks up at Grantaire, meeting his eyes, and Grantaire seems to realize why Enjolras was asking, because his eyebrows jump up to his hairline.

“Oh. Yeah, I meant it.”

“Great. Come on then.”

“Now?”

“Unless you need to take a few more minutes. I don’t mind waiting. I've got plenty of time.”

Grantaire tilts his head, and replies, “No, I think now is fine,” before walking around the counter, beckoning Enjolras to follow him out the back door to the alley behind the building.

Enjolras watches as Grantaire pulls a pack of cigarettes and lights one for himself, before he offers one to Enjolras, who turns him down.

“So…” Grantaire says, around his cigarette.

“So…” Enjolras replies.

They stand there staring at each other. Grantaire pulls the cigarette from between his lips, and takes care to blow the smoke away from Enjolras.

And that gesture, that tiny kindness sends Enjolras surging forward, crashing his lips against Grantaire’s, who gasps in response. He reaches behind him to put the cigarette out against the wall and drops it so he can wrap his fingers up in the golden curls of the man kissing him.

He pulls back and takes a deep breath. “You do realize that guy isn’t watching right now, right?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Okay. So you just kissed me because…?”

“Because I haven’t been able to stop looking at you all night, even before you helped me out. And then after you did, I pretty much decided that I had to kiss you.”

“Ah. Yes. Okay then.”

“Sound good?”

“Extremely,” Grantaire breathes out before pulling the blond back to his lips, hands still in his hair. This kiss is even better than the first, because both of them knew, for sure, that the other wanted to be there.

Enjolras arches into Grantaire, pressing his chest against the other man’s. Grantaire hums and turns them around to Enjolras’ back is to the wall. Enjolras’ fingers tighten on Grantaire’s hips, as he pulls them forward, so the brunet’s leg slides between his own. He groans at the sensation, and Grantaire pulls off of his mouth to suck at his throat, moving one hand to Enjolras’ chest.

He rolls his head back and one hand goes from Grantaire’s hip up to squeeze his arm. Enjolras opens his eyes, and sees his fingers pressing into the ink on Grantaire’s skin, and gasps at how surprisingly sexy he finds that visual. He imagines running his hands up and down his arms, and then wonders if there are any other tattoos Grantaire is hiding, and suddenly can’t wait to find out.

He pushes Grantaire back and starts to lift his shirt. A plan Grantaire was definitely on board with until he felt a breeze hit his slightly exposed abdomen. He stops Enjolras, with his hands holding his wrists, and leans his forehead against the blond’s. Enjolras whines, not wanting to stop.

Grantaire huffs out a laugh and says, “I really need to get back to work. I don’t trust the barback to not fuck something up.”

Enjolras remembers where they are and sighs. He nods, so Grantaire steps back, letting go of Enjolras’ wrists. Enjolras goes to step back through the door, but first, Grantaire steps in front of him, teasing smile on his lips, and says, “Are you going to wait for me to finish my shift?”

Enjolras grins and says, “Of course. I’m not nearly finished with you, and I seem to recall you saying something about having time once you’re done.”

They share a smile before going back inside. Enjolras, to his stool in front of the counter, and Grantaire, to his spot behind it.

While Grantaire works, they keep exchanging glances, and flirting over the bar during any downtime he has.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac make their way over, in time, looking a bit ashamed for having left Enjolras for so long. They ask him if he’s ready to go home, and are shocked when he says he won’t be coming home tonight.

After making sure everything was okay, and that he’d be fine on his own, they head out, leaving Enjolras sipping at his Dr. Pepper waiting for Grantaire to finish up.

Enjolras doesn’t have to wait for too much longer before he comes out from behind the counter, and takes his hand.

“Ready to go?” Grantaire asks him.

“Whenever you are,” Enjolras replies, because he honestly could have kept waiting for another few hours. They would still have plenty of time.

All the time in the world, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://onaswiftlytiltingplanet.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, if you liked this, please go read my other fics, [Light From the Balcony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2562623) and [Prickly Bastards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2569154)!


End file.
